In this application, we propose to create a multi-disciplinary Center for Skin Stem Cell Biology based within the Department of Dermatology at the College of Physicians &Surgeons at Columbia University. This center will build on the existing research excellence within the Basic Science Research Group (BSRG) based in the Department of Dermatology that is dedicated to understanding the contributions of stem cells to the normal and abnormal growth ofthe skin, by defining their role in maintaining epithelial homeostasis, as well as the manner in which they contribute to the pathogenesis of disease states. The department has previously established an active and robust research program in the labs of six outstanding research investigators focused on two major themes related to keratinocyte biology: stem cells and skin cancer. We have identified two superb junior Faculty candidates, Drs. Valentina Greco and Elena Ezhkova, both of whom are post-doctoral fellows in the internationally renowned skin biology laboratory of Dr. Elaine Fuchs at the Rockefeller University. We have extended formal offers to these two candidates to join the Faculty ofthe Department of Dermatology with joint appointments in the Department of Pathology. We plan to utilize the resources provided by this PSO through NIAMS to support the recruitment of these two stellar junior faculty candidates in the next 12-18 months, in accordance with the ARRA guidelines. The addition of the research programs of Drs. Greco and Ezhkova will strengthen the stem cell component of our research programs, thereby enabling our Department to contribute to building a community of multidisciplinary researchers focusing on the challenge of enhancing current understanding ofthe basic biology of skin diseases. This initiative will permit these two truly outstanding investigators to be engrafted into our existing stem cell programs. They will be given the .intensive and sustained career development support needed to assure their maturation into independent investigators with their own peer-reviewed funding as part of the Center for Skin Stem Cell Biology at Columbia University.